


For Science (Pleasure)!

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: :/, Anthro, Cat/Unicorn Hybrid, Experiment, F/F, I get fanfic ideas when I fap, Nipple Licking, Princess/Scientist - Relationship, Prognosis..., Smut, Squirt for the Doctor~, This whole idea came up while I fapped to lesbo audio and Judy Hopps, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, like i said, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Dr. Fox gives Unikitty an 'examination'.
Relationships: Dr.Fox/Unikitty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	For Science (Pleasure)!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosLord80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosLord80/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts).



> My wording may be a bit off, like all of my works, but I hope you enjoy it as always.

"Hey there, your highness." Dr. Fox greeted, stepping into her room where she and Puppycorn were finishing up business. "I see you've just got done having fun with your little brother's, little-er brother." She added with a wink, seeing as the canine was fast asleep with his spent cock sliding back into his sheath and the hybrid was gulping down his seed.

"We were just hanging out and Puppycorn, all of a sudden, asked how warm my mouth was," Unikitty explained, licking her paw. "I showed him in the form of a little game."

While the hyperactive kitty went on about how the 'game' worked, she was observing her milky breasts that swayed with her movements, her ample hips, and the way she was describing her fellatio skills. A lightbulb went off in her head.

"That sounds interesting. Say, wanna hit up my lab for a personal check-up? I promise it won't take too long."

Unikitty immediately bounced up to her paws. "Sure!"

* * *

"O-oh wow, Dr.Fox. I had no idea this was your idea of a personal check-up."

The feline hybrid stammered slightly as Dr. Fox caressed and squeezed her mounds while she sat on the table. Fingers twisting and pulling gently on her stiff buds, drawing a small hiss out of her.

"The check-up was a cover for me to explore that curvaceous body of yours." She purred, leaning in to lick a wet strip up her cheek. While she did, one paw went down from her breast to rub at her wet slot. Gasping softly at the familiar sensation of fingers at her entrance, Unikitty wrapped her arm around the vulpine's waist to pull her in for a kiss while palming at her chest.

The digits at her entrance plunge in slowly, inch-by-inch, until they were fully inside. The feline's tongue pushed through the fox's lips to explore the insides of her mouth, tasting her just as she felt her push all the way in. Her purring moan sounded off as soon as they parted once Dr. Fox started pumping them at a slow pace. Not missing a beat, she bent down and scootched the princess back for more room to operate. Then, her tongue came into play, sliding all around her royal pearl that dripped with her secretions, the sweet flavor of unikitten juices tingling her taste buds.

Taking a moment to savor the taste, she pulls her digits out for a moment to actually do some proper examining. "Mmhm, your vagina seems to be in perfect shape to take in, hmm, another finger? Or maybe a big. Throbbing. Cock." She emphasized each word with each thrust of all three fingers shoved deep within her lips. The feline above squeaked at the addition of fingers coursing around within, her bushy tail swished at the words coming from her royal scientist, surprised a petite, although curvy, sweet animal like Dr. Fox was capable of such talk. And it aroused her even more.

The one thing the princess needed more, was the vulpine's tongue ravaging her pussy. As if she could read her thoughts, Dr. Fox spread her lips wide and tongued her folds whilst three digits were exploring further inside. She drew in a sharp breath and released through her flared nostrils, she bucked her hips up to get more of the combined forces wiggling around in her sex. 

Her movements grew desperate as her breathing went ragged, the vulpine's actions mounting the pressure.

"Dr. Foooox!" She wailed, tears welling in her eyes from the intense pleasure.

"Judging by the excessive amounts of fluids dripping from your clitoris, it's safe to say you're approaching imminent ejaculation." The fox observed with lust in her voice, gulping down some of the excess from her pearl while rubbing circles on it. For the coup de grâce, she thrusted in two pairs of fingers from both paws and sucked hard on her swollen clit. 

Just then, Unikitty let out a groan as she came. Her pussy twitched and clenched down on the digits deep inside, leaking release as her pearl blew streams of liquid into the maw of the scientist who moaned in surprise and swilled it down without hesitation. Despite her slot clenching her fingers, she still pumped them as best as she could to get more of her fluids. When they were no longer trapped within the hybrid, she pulled out and licked them clean.

"So good..."

"Now, I think that concludes the check-up today." Dr. Fox declared, standing straight and helping Unikitty to her paws. "You're good to go, but come back to see me if you ever need a re-check~."

Unikitty nodded, fully knowing what she meant by that. "Ok, I will." 

The scientist watched with a relieved expression as the kit skipped out of the lab. She'll be back soon, and maybe with Puppycorn. Right now, she has her own personal checkup to attend to.

_I Wonder what Hawkodile's up to right now._

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
